Getting Started Guide
Sign up for the wiki The very first thing is to make a Wikia account. To do that, go to the top right, and click 'register'. Then, fill out the form presented. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be and shouldn't be the name of your character. It shouldn't include any personal information either. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a username you use for a different service, such as pottermore, etc.''' Do no't ''use a username that contains personal info. When you are registered, move on to the next step. Also, DO remember your username and password to prevent further problems with your account and wiki activities. Review Our Policies Just like a site has Terms and Conditions, our wiki has policies. Before going ahead and starting out, you should review them as a whole, to make sure you stick to our rules. They're short and easy to understand. If you don't abide to the rules in the policies, however, consequences will be presented, so please take the time to read and comprehend them. Reading the policies beforehand doesn't only benefit the wiki's well-being, but also your's. Getting Approved Next is getting your character claimed. Claiming on this wiki is the process in which the character is approved for creation, and in which one of your preferred god-parents claims your character. You will need a rough description of you character.To get started, try filling out this form: Name: Gender: Species: Coven (if vampire): Appearance: Personality: History: Possessions: You probably wont be approved if you don't have enough history. The wiki would like to know about the character for reasons. For coven it is just the last name of the person who bit the character or the characters last name.Or you can do a tribe (for werewolves). If there a human or any other creature you can put where they live. Every user can only have one human character. If you can do that, you are ready to be claimed. Go to here, and follow the instructions provided there. Don't forget to put your signature at the end! (you can do that by clicking the signature button, or by typing four ~. Check back soon to see if you've been approved. If there's a comment. Fix it and comment again leaving 4~ and also saying fixed it. Your Character Page After your claim is accepted, you should start on a page for your character. Go to do just that. For the Article title, put in the name of your character. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! Now, once you've made it to your page, there should be a button above the editing space labeled "Character Page". Click that and then fill in all the fields. Also click on both of the puzzle pieces (called templates), click edit, and fill in the information. If you're having problems with them, you can go to the upper right of the page and click the button labelled "Source". In source mode you will see everything in HTML, but you can also better manage the content of you're page. If you're having problems with templates you can copy over these blank templates you use (just make sure you delete the old ones first, and fill in the fields correctly): This is used to generally describe your character: This is used to identify who owns the character: Getting an image You'll need at least one image of your character for roleplaying which is required for the template below. If you can find an image go to images. Getting a Word Bubble Normal Bubble Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something or acting upon something. For instance, a character named Iluvmiranda's Word Bubble looks like this: So at this point, I'm sure you want to know how to get your own! So now you will go back to the and make the template. To make the template, make the article title Template:FirstName, obviously replacing FirstName with your character's first name. If that name is taken, try adding the last name of your character, or its initial. Then paste the following code in: } |text = } }} Also, check out these websites: *List of Colors From A-M *List of Colors From N-Z Start Roleplaying! Now comes the fun part, the roleplaying! Now, this is less of a traditional roleplay setup than other places, and most roleplays take place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you have made. When you first get your page set-up, people will soon comment on your character, welcoming you and starting roleplays. If you would like to reply, click "reply" next to their comment, and insert your word bubble. You've just started your first roleplay! As you move further on, you will also notice location pages, forums, quests/missions and campaigns to roleplay in. They work in a similar fashion. Remember, the admins are always here to help you out. If you would like to socialize with other people or ask any questions, join chat, which is at the top-right side of your screen. Now, have fun and enjoy your stay at our wiki! Need Help? Need help on anything general about our wiki? In doubt that something is in breach of our policy? Have any suggestions or comments? Don't hesitate to ask anyone from our administration. Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Browse